ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostbusters Animated Timeline Canon
The Ghostbusters Animated Timeline Canon is based mainly The Real Ghostbusters and later Extreme Ghostbusters shows. The first movie is in a way a part of the canon as well, and Ghostbusters II is mostly not direct canon, however "Partners in Slime" tries to sort of convert the events of Ghostbusters II into cartoon canon. This canon includes information, places, and times for the following: * Ghostbusters the first Film -Most information but is instead as a possible canon as the film is nothing but a film based on the animated versions. For more information check out episode "Take Two". *Ghostbusters II -Louis Tully was added to the lineup in the fifth season which was the same time as the second movie was aired that summer previous. Some factors are included through the episode "Partners in Slime". Terms like Mood slime, and the ghost Vigo are name dropped and then the episode states the Vigo was dealt with a year ago. The cartoon ties the mood slime with Vigo much like the movie, however the slime is yellow instead of pink which is not explained. Dana Barrett is still not included nor is anything about Oscar or any other ghosts from the movie. However, in The Real Ghostbusters Starring In Ghostbusters II (Three Part Comic Series), NOW comics tries to put the two together The Real Ghostbusters with Ghostbusters II. It also has the only pictures of a animated Dana Barrett as it tries to pin the two canons together. While not used in either canon really, it could explain some details of how the two could be the same canon. * The Real Ghostbusters -All information from the series. * Slimer! -Some characters such as Professor Dweeb, and Ghostbusters included in canon. Sedgewick Hotel from the film Ghostbusters is in the Slimer! cartoon. * The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics -Most information is used, including The Real Ghostbusters II content that ropes in some movie canon. * Extreme Ghostbusters -All information from the series. Reasons for Canon The Real Ghostbusters series had in many ways lead the franchise during the late 80's and had developed the franchise stories thanks to writers J. Michael Straczynski, and Richard Mueller, and others. The second film came out in 1989, and to many clearly went against what the animated series had done. The Real Ghostbusters in the late nineties saw a sequel series Extreme Ghostbusters which had the same Egon, Janine, and Slimer characters as seen in The Real Ghostbusters. The show had many references to The Real Ghostbusters, and even avoided subject matter on Ghostbusters II. Conflicts and Apposing Views Ghostbusters II villian vigo was mention in "Partners in Slime" showing that The Real Ghostbusters retcon the movie in continuity. The show also added Louis Tully to the show during season 5. The cartoon counts "Ghostbusters II' as canon, also neither Dan Aykroyd or Columbia declared the Animated Series non canon. So Far it is only debatable that the two timelines are seperate. External Link Most information here came from "Ectozone's Omnibus Timeline" which was compiled by Fritz Baugh and was a effort of a lot of the ghosthead community. *Ectozone's Omnibus Timeline others others others Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Animated Series Category:Canons